


Fear of height

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're supposed to be protected by the IMF. Not go in a mission with the team. After everything end well, you and Benji have a small chat about something.</p><p>Reader have phobia of height<br/>Benji have chubby tummy because why the hell not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of height

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this franchise/fandom and Benji is my weakness now.  
> I'm also planning to do a part two about this, I'm not sure though.

The sound of gunshots were echoing in the stairwell. You heard the shouting of the men below. Your heart racing faster than it ever did, your lungs on fire, you didn’t know how to make it alive.

It was meant to be an “easy” mission. Infiltrate the building, retrieve the information and escape. With some bad guys in the middle. Point is, you weren’t supposed to be there. You weren’t a field agent. You weren’t even an IMF agent. You were only protected by them as you were simply the key of an important mission on biological weapon. Actually you insisted to be part of all of this. Making something instead of wait the team at the hotel room with a bodyguard. Without hesitation, Ethan, Luther and William refused. They weren’t about to risk your life. You then proposed to go with Benji. He was yes in the field, but with less risk. After hours of begging for it, they finally accepted to let you go with him. 

Everything was going pretty well at first. Two technicians coming for inspect the servers room was the easiest cover. From there, you helped him to connect his devices and then you just watched the team do the rest. All was going according to the plan. Till you saw men in the hall. Benji had no problem to stop them once they took the elevator, but they might had figure out what was going on. Because at their next stop, they left the elevator and took the stairs. They were heading to the servers room. You both tried to contact the others, but the communication were scramble. He decided to not wait for more instructions and you both ran to the stairs. As if you hadn’t enough trouble with those men, the servers room of the building was at the top of it. You only way of escape; the roof. On the the top of 100 floors.

Benji pushed the exit door and the wind almost throw you on the ground. “What are we supposed to do now?” You yelled. You saw him packing his gadget and threw a bag on his back. “Benji?” You asked what will come next, but a part of you knew. Your heart beat increased, your hands became sweaty and you could barely walk to join him. You had a fear of height. As long you were far from the edge, you were fine. The closer you got, the more you wanted to throw up. 

“Alrigh’ (Y/N). I’m not use to do that but we have no choice. We gotta jump.” Benji explained. He grabbed you and attached you to himself with the harness. Your heart keep pouncing fast. “It’s the jump or those guys, what do you choose?” 

“None!” You shouted as you both walked to the edge. “I’m scared of heights and you want me to fucking jum…” You looked down and saw all the streets. Everything looked so small from there and if you weren’t so scared, you would have found this pretty beautiful. For now, you just wanted this to be done, once and for all. You tried to look at the horizon, hoping to feel better. Except you knew what was below and it didn’t help. 

“Ethan! Great…. No we got some troubles…. Oh yeah, we’re about to jump off the roof… Sure I do have a parachute what do you think?.... I thought it might useful to have one… Alrigh’ rendezvous there in five minutes.”

You took a sharp breath. “I hate you, right now. I don’t want to jump!” You gazed once more at the people 350 meters below. You tried to walk away, but Benji stopped you from go backward. You heard banging on the door. You hadn’t much time.

“(Y/N) look at me. Look. Everything will fine. I didn’t jump often, but I know how a parachute works. We gonna survive.” Benji conceded. You grabbed his hand while he walked closer to the edge. You could already feel the gravity pull you down. It won’t be long before you got a heart attack. You turned your head and plunge your eyes in Benji’s one. He saw you relaxing a little and jumped. 

Your stomach went back in throw, eyes closed, you screamed as you never screamed before. You couldn’t breath normally. The ground was approaching fast and you wasn’t sure anymore if you will make it or not. Benji pulled the chute. You kept your eyes closed, cursing in your head. You dared open an eye. “We’re almost done… Hang on!” 

“Benji… Street light… Light!” He tried to avoid, but the parachute hook up to the light. “Okay so now.. What do we do?” You asked catching your breath. With a warning, he cutted to rope of the chute and you both fall on the street. You stood up, looking for any broken bones. Nothing. You were so glad to be always alive that you didn’t keep control of yourself and fly into Benji’s arms, kissing him. With more self-control, you moved backward, embarrassed by what you just done. At the same time, a car stopped beside you and you both jumped in. From there, William was the one in charge for get everyone out of here.

*****

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t know they would find us that easily.” You apologized.  
“Those guys  know who you’re, (Y/N).” Ethan said. “They have as much ressource than we do to found you.”  
“I do know that too! I’m sorry!”  
“Okay, easy.” Luther interrupted. “We are not done yet. We still need to meet someone before we move back to Berlin. We should go now.”  
“Yeah right. Benji, (Y/N), you stay there till we come back.” Ethan ordered. “We should be back in four hours.”

The three men suit up and leave you alone with Benji in the hotel room. You stared at the door for a while, feeling a little upset against Ethan and yourself. You thought he overreacted and you did have made a bad choice. Sat on the bed, you looked at Benji typing frenetically on his laptop. Whatever he was doing, you catched him glancing at you time to time. You took a look at the time. Only thirty minutes passed. You let out an inaudible sigh to not disturb him. 

“So..hmmm... About the kiss.” Benji started. “If you don’t want to talk about this, fine. Though I would like to know why.”  
“I guess I was just too happy to be always alive after have jump off that building. I still have chills about it.”  
“So when… Do you kiss people often when they save you?”  
“No, I mostly try to save myself before the others do. What kind of question is that?” 

He shrugged and looked back at his screen. He kept typing, chewing his pen. You gave a sidelong look, seeing that he was typing nothing. Actually he wasn’t even working on something. “What are you doing exactly?” You asked.   
“Hmm...Working.”  
“On what? Your computer is not even on, Benji.”   
“Okay, fine! I’m thinking about something. About… If you would mind to kiss again?”

You stared at him. It’s true you did had kissed him, because he had saved you and also because he wasn’t such a bad looking guy. He stared back at you, waiting for an answer.  You took a deep breath. “No, I don’t mind.” You looked at the clock again. Three hours left.

Benji get up from his sit and came next to you on the bed. He took your hand in his, looking at you in your (E/C) eyes. The touch reminded the moment you were about to jump and you shuddered. You removed your hands. He gave you a worried look. “I’m okay. I still think about the damn jump.” You assured him. 

“Well I don’t know if this could help you, but the jump we just did was nothing. On one mission, Ethan had to do free climbing on the tallest tower on the world. That was hell of thing.” Benji laughed.  
“Yeah he told me about that. I would have died of fear.” You snorted. “I thought we were supposed to do something else than talk about my fears.”

He nervously nodded. He leaned toward you, pressing his lips softly against yours. The sensation wasn’t the same. It was like you could more appreciate the moment. You couldn’t explain it, but it was feeling good. Benji put a hand on your neck and waist, dragging you closer to him. You gently grabbed him by the tie, removing it. Then unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped you. “Not that I don’t want to go further, but you have to know that I’m not like the other agents.” He confessed, avoiding your eyes. “I mean, they are all in perfect shape with their muscles and all. While.. I have...I’m a little chubby.”

“I don’t mind that.” You chuckled. “I’m not into men with six packs. A little bit of fat is not bad.” Benji smiled letting you kept take off his shirt. You made your hands ran on his chest, hoping to give him confident about himself.  Benji removed your sweater, admiring you. He wrapped his arm around your waist put you closer to him. You could felt the warm of his skin against yours, feeling his chest going up and down at each of his breathing.  He made you roll on the bed, on his hands and knees on top of you. He kissed you fiercely as you pushed your knee on his crotch. He let out a surprised moan. “Are you impatient, (Y/N)?” He purred.

“Just want to be sure we do something before they come back.” You grab his belt and worked to undo his trousers. He did he same with your jeans. You plunged your hands in his underwears, taking his dick. A groan came from the deep of throat. You slowly pump it dragging more moans from him. Benji let himself fell next to you, so it could easily remove your bra as you kept stroking. He, then, proceed to got to underwear to give you the same pleasure.  Slowly, he pushed a finger inside you. “Will you be afraid if I send you to the seventh heaven?” He whispered in your ear.

“Why would I? It’s so high that I won’t be scared anymore and not with you by my side.” You whimpered. He pushed a second finger inside, rubbing your clit with his thumb. You nudged in his neck, heavily breathing against his skin, which make him shiver in pleasure. Benji felt you became wet and pre-cum from himself. He withdrew his hand from your sex, taking off your hand from his. “Let’s have more fun, okay? We have two hours left. That should be enough.” He asserted. You both take off your last garment, he spread your legs, placing himself. His dick pressed against your wet vagina, he pushed it inside slowly, letting you the time to adjust. Your walls stretching, you grabbed the sheets, crying out. “Benji!”

He started to move slowly, neither hard nor soft. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you catched his lips for a kiss. With a hand, he lift up your waist, penetrating you deeper. “B-Benji please! Harder!” You begged. “D-don’t stop..” The hacker tried to thrust harder as he could. Without a warning, he withdrew himself completely and slamming it back in it. You screamed in pleasure. Benji pressed his forehead on yours and closed his eyes. He was about the come but he didn’t want yet. He wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer. He had to control himself. “(Y/N) you’re so beautiful. So lovely. I wish this moment could last forever. Just you and me. No world indeed of the IMF. But if the world didn’t need us, I would have meet you and..”

“Benji. Shut up and fuck me.” You cutted him, pressing your hips against him. He nodded, gulping and forced himself to go harder. You moved your hand to your clit to stimulate it. You felt his cock twitch inside, he won’t last longer. Neither do you. You could felt your orgasm getting stronger and stronger at each thrust. You came before him and he kept thrusting, making your orgasm more intense than normally. Benji let out a loud moan as he came inside you.

Exhausted and heavily breathing, he collapsed beside you. He took you in arms for snuggle. “That’s was fantastic. We.. We should do that again. Soon preferably.” He suggested. 

“I wouldn’t mind that either. But for now, I think I’ll get some rest. Too much thrills for one day. I really like the last one, though.” You smiled, kissing him. Your eyes were heavy and you slowly fell asleep cuddling.

****

When the three men came back, they found both of you sleeping, showing you bare backs to them.

“So… er… Should we wake up them?” Luther said.  
“I think we can have a small delay on our flight.” William replied. “At least some of us had fun while the others were working.”


End file.
